Project Summary/Abstract Medical techniques are widely used for pre-clinical investigations. These non-invasive imaging modalities are crucial for researchers to observe changes in organ/tissue structure, size, and blood flow during disease stages as well as in response to pharmacological interventions. The requested equipment is a system for flow velocity and oxygen measurement (Scintica Flow Velocity and Oxygen System) that will interface with our current echocardiographic system (Vevo3100, FUJIFILM, VisualSonics) funded previously by a ShEEP award for use in mice, rats, and rabbits. The Flow Velocity Oxygen System will be equipped with a real-time pulsed doppler acquisition and data analysis tool coupled to oxygen sensors that can measure tissue oxygen and oxygen flow and will allow a range of species to be used in conjunction with the current Vevo3100 echocardiographic system. As all organs are dependent on reliable blood flow and oxygen delivery and usage for proper function and that these aspects of homeostasis are often altered in various diseases states that impact the heart, brain, kidney, liver, and muscle, the blood flow and oxygen system will enhance the capabilities of multiple groups at the VA San Diego to assess these important parameters specific to their studies. The functionality of this novel Flow Velocity and Oxygen System will allow a large and prolific group of VA San Diego Healthcare System (VASDHS) investigators working in multiple systems the opportunity to expand their experimental capabilities dramatically and to foster new collaboration.